Lamiae
by warbleretteinwonderland
Summary: Kurt Hummel is thrown into the dark world of the Damned as his transfer to Dalton Academy lands him in the hands of the Warblers; a group of dangerous, but friendly, vampires who insist on becoming his mentors.


**Disklainer: **I own nothing to do with the universe of Glee.

Unfortunately.

_The two men were drunk; that much was obvious. _

_She could hear them from the moment they left the pub; rowdy, abrasive and reeking of alcohol. They stumbled along the street, singing, laughing, catcalling to the prostitutes they passed as they staggered along. _

_The young woman felt decidedly uncomfortable, pulling her coat tighter around her otherwise scantily clad body as she walked home, the two men tailing her at a reasonable, yet still too close for her liking distance._

_They could have just been making their way home after a night out – but the way they called after her, made suggestive, crude remarks in loud voices made her skin crawl. She cursed living in the slums, cursed the route along the back alleys she had to take home. The winter chill heightened her fear; she was too numb and far too tired to be able to run away from them if they'd chased her. And at the rate they were following her, she felt as though running away would be required very soon._

_Winter was always hard for her; her mother was sick and while she disapproved of her daughter's work, she didn't disapprove of her income, and while she herself found her job to be sickening and demoralizing, upholding one's values did not put food on the table – selling herself _did_ and that was how she would get by. _

_But the men seemed harsher in the winter – in the cold, they were always a little rough in their attempts to get warm. They were always drunk; the alcohol a cheap, ineffective way of trying to get their blood pumping. They always pulled a little too hard, scratched a little too deep, and they left her weary and sore and sad. However, her shift was over and she was now looking forward to a nice, warm supper and an even warmer bed. _

_If she could get rid of the two drunks tailing her, that was._

_She turned into an alleyway in an attempt to escape them; not her usual route home, but she figured the back alleys were all connected somehow. As predicted, the two drunks followed her, their shouts bouncing off the stone walls, making her feel claustrophobic and rather terrified._

'_Hey honey, you looking for a good time?' one shouted, his words slurring. Without a backwards glance, the young woman quickened her pace, heels clicking frantically against the cobbled path._

_The two men noticed her increase in speed and they laughed mockingly._

'_Come on, sweetie,' the other, his voice deeper than the first, 'we'll make you feel real, real good.'_

'_Gonna make her feel_ real_ good, that's right!' laughed the first. _

_Their footsteps were quickening also, and the woman knew that the chase was beginning. She hurried forward, but her heel lodged between two stones in the path and she cursed silently under her breath, trying to yank her foot from the floor. The men's taunts were drawing nearer, and in her desperation she kicked off her shoe and dashed forward on weary limbs, her pace awkward with only one heel on._

'_She's running away from us, Sam!' the man with the deeper voice commented, his tone disapproving, 'stupid slut, looks like we're going to have to teach her a lesson!'_

'_Mm, we're gonna teach her _r-real hard_.' the other agreed, the smirk evident in his voice. The woman shut her eyes and prayed to whatever god was up in the heavens with all her might, prayed she would get home okay. _

_However her hopes were quickly dashed as she was met with a wall. _

_Just a wall._

_No way out from there._

_Jet black curls bounced around her face as she spun around, ankle twisting in the process. She let out a strangled gasp and crumpled to the floor, pain shooting through her foot. _

'_Aw, look!' Sam – the one with the higher voice – sneered as they caught sight of her, 'little whore is all ready for us. I think we're going to have some fun tonight, Marcel.'_

_Marcel licked his lips and gave the woman a feral grin, 'Sam, I think this is our lucky day. Some free, live entertainment…'_

'_Please…' the woman whimpered, trying to ignore the pain in her ankle. Pale green eyes were widened in terror, tears threatening to spill over._

'_Don't cry, baby,' Sam cooed, stepping towards her and dropping to her side. He traced her jaw, jerking her head up roughly and inhaling the perfume she wore, 'mm, she smells as delicious as she looks, Marcel.'_

'_Back up, Sam,' Marcel ordered, stepping forward, hands already working at the fly of his jeans, 'I call first on this one.'_

_Sam stepped back obediently, and Marcel sank to his knees next to the woman, who had begun sobbing softly. He smirked at her, drawing something from his jeans pocket. It glinted in the pale moonlight; the blade of a knife._

'_I'll stick you if you scream,' he threatened darkly, pressing the tip to her throat as his other hand forced her coat apart. The woman squeezed her eyes shut and stifled a sob but Marcel seemed unfazed, 'you're right, Sam. She is delicious.'_

_His hand dropped to her skirt and she couldn't help herself; she screamed. Marcel's eyes flashed and he dug the knife into her throat harder._

'_What did I tell you?' he growled, furious, 'I'm going to fucking cut you up, whore!'_

'_I wouldn't do that, if I were you.' came a smooth voice from behind them. Marcel spun, confused, and saw two teenage boys watching them, one light skinned and one dark, arms folded, looking unimpressed._

_Marcel and Sam both burst out laughing at the sight of them and the lighter skinned one raised a questioning eyebrow at them, unfazed._

'_Bless them, Sam, they think they're superheroes!' Marcel scoffed, getting to his feet, 'come to rescue the fair maiden, have you lads?'_

'_No,' the lighter skinned one replied easily, his voice velvety, 'I've come to tear your fucking throat out.'_

'_Disgusting rapists,' the dark skinned one added, sounding annoyed._

_Marcel's expression darkened and he stepped towards them, holding the knife up._

'_Look, boys,' he started viciously, 'I won't hesitate to guy you both before you even have the chance to scream. You think I can't take on two teenagers? You've got another thing coming.'_

_Sam chuckled at this, nodding along with what Marcel was saying. The lighter skinned boy sighed, bored. _

'_You would do well to not underestimate me and my friend here,' he informed him, his tone conversational._

_The dark skinned boy narrowed his eyes, 'we know we're capable of more than what you two _scumbags _are capable of.'_

_The woman behind the two men was forgotten momentarily._

'_Are you asking for a brawl?' Sam asked mockingly, flexing his arms, 'because we're not fussed if you are.'_

_Then the lighter skinned boy grinned at them, slow and mocking. Almost instantly, his teeth began to lengthen and sharpen, his eyes changing from a burning hazel to a deep, predator-like crimson. The two men felt their blood run cold and they took an instinctive step back._

'_V-vampire.' Marcel breathed, his knife dropping out of his hand._

_The dark skinned boy stepped forward, fangs bared._

'_Damn fucking straight.' he replied, 'and you caught at us at a bad time.'_

'_You see, my friend and I, we're very _thirsty_.'_

'_And we've been looking for a couple of _losers_ we could drink from.'_

'_We don't think anyone would miss you two.'_

'_So you've got two options: think can either be quick and painless, or we can make you suffer,' the dark skinned boy leaned against the wall casually, looking at them questioningly. Marcel's eyes suddenly flashed and he picked up his knife quickly, and in a daring move, swiped wildly at the lighter skinned boy._

_The boy looked down for a second, his rage practically shining from him. He raised his head slowly, the cut on his face healing over quickly as his eyes narrowed._

'_This one is mine.' he told his friend darkly, crimson eyes smoldering as he lurched forward and pinned Marcel to the wall with a sickening _crack_._

_The boy then gripped him tightly by the shoulders, feeling bones splinter beneath his hands. He forced the man's head to the side, exposing a long stretch of neck. Without hesitation, without heeding Marcel's pleading, agonized screams, he sunk his fangs into the man's neck and drank._

_By the time he'd finished with the man, and dropped the empty body carelessly to the floor, he'd saw his friend had finished draining Sam. He hadn't even heard Sam scream._

_Or maybe he had, but couldn't hear him over Marcel. Either way, he didn't particularly care._

_There was a whimper and he suddenly remembered the woman, and turned in her direction. Her makeup was smudged and she looked absolutely terrified, so the boy hastily wiped his mouth and retracted his fangs._

'_I won't hurt you.' he assured her, stepping into the light so he could see her._

_The woman was taken aback by how ethereally handsome he was – smooth, flawless skin, perfectly gelled dark hair which curled slightly around his forehead, and handsome, defined features. His eyes were quickly changing color from a deep red to a warm hazel, though they looked more golden in the moonlight._

'_W-who are you?' she breathed, still clearly scared, '_what_ are you?' _

_He smirked at her, 'my name is Blaine. My friend's name is David. Can you stand?'_

_She shrugged shakily and Blaine offered her his hand, which she took hesitantly. He pulled her to her feet with a shocking ease and she tested her foot gingerly, wincing at the pain that shot through her ankle._

'_I take that as a no, then.' Blaine laughed softly as she began to crumple. He caught her easily and pulled her into his arms._

'_Where do you need to go?' David asked, wiping his mouth on his sleeve, 'we can make sure you get there safely.'_

'_H-home.' the woman replied, her voice trembling, 'take me home.'_


End file.
